Westgate Adventure Notes
When the PCs first talk to Weynay: 'Oh right. Cavu sent you? I've never met with him, but a friend of mine vouches for him. My friend said that he can be trusted up to a point and that he aligns with Sylvanus generally. Very well, I can help you. Go to the Purple Lady and ask for Nebulus the Rascal. He's an old friend of mine and owes me a huge favour. Tell him you are calling it in. He can help you. Don't let him fob you off or give just a little bit of help. He owes me big time and he is stinking rich. Get him to help you with advice and such in Westgate. He'll be a big help getting to know the place and making contacts, he has a finger in every pie in the city. He's a good enough sort really, but don't trust him, not to begin with anyway and don't flash any obvious wealth or magical items in front of him, he's a terrible crook and you'll only put temptation in his way. Other than that, good luck and let me know how you get on! And come back any time if you need any restorations or such like!' When Cavu meets them in Westgate: When they could talk in private he said, 'Oh, the whole Maaril thing was kind of Billi's fault. Well, I don't blame him. He was given a Stone of Sending by an agent of Maaril, probably that Jolly Underhill character and then he gave it to Dwerry. She used it to feed lies to Maaril, so who knows what he thought when he teleported in and grabbed the staff and key. If he uses magic to speak to her or bring her back I dare say he'll learn the truth. He is no friend of the Vanguard, but then, he's no friend of ours either. Next time, put your back into it Fenrir old chap, if you'd managed to bring her onto our side then we would have the staff, the key and a valuable asset in the form of Wathuss herself. You seem to think the only way to seduce a woman is to stick your spear in her, one day remind me to teach you how to treat a lady properly. Well, I suppose we dealt with Fadheela and are a step closer at least.' 'This is the priority. She still hasn't told me what is going on, but it seems very important. One other thing, not quite so important but anyway... Maybe you've figured this out and maybe you haven't but Gerty gets really excited about Snake Gates. All the time I've worked for her she's been on the look out for them and I suppose that's why she's up against the Vanguard so much. Anyway, she think's there is one either in Westgate or near to it and she'd like you to find it. I've got no more information than that, but you are resourceful chaps. Make very very delicate enquiries, you don't want to draw the Vanguard down on you. After all, they will probably not be happy that you thwarted them in Pedestal. See if you can't find where it is and then report back.' In regards to the Night Parade, Gelly tells them: I have the name of a being that describes herself as the leader of the Night Parade. There is a house on Snip Street that can only be found by those that really look for it. It is said by some that this is the dwelling of the last members of the Night Parade in Westgate. Her name is Bezebelle and she is said to be unspeakably evil. However, I have heard from a usually trustworthy source that she knows the location of a Snake Gate. How I don't know, I suppose you can ask her, but if I was to guess I would say that creatures that are essentially nightmares made flesh have skill in moving between Planes. Things they learn about the goblins in Nexelmodes cave: Nexelmode: This lot just turned up. There are hundreds of them all camped out in the upper reaches. What am I supposed to do with them? They are a pest, but I'm not a butcher. If they kill a few poachers then that's fine by me. Those stinking humans from Ferbone are always hunting in my forest. If a goblin gets one and puts him in a cooking pot that's a good thing for me. Go ask they chief if you want. I just get confused gibberings when I ask him why his tribe just turned up here. Chief Redfeather of the Blue Cloud Tribe: We here. We travel old ways. We come from east. Black cloaked men come. They kill us. Drive us out. We here now. We stay. Green lady is good to us. She tell us that humans are good for eating. She is correct. Humans are good for eating. Black cloaked men come from old castle. Old castle was empty. Not empty now. When they leave the forest, Rattles tells them: Which one of you idiots attacked Nexelmode yesterday anyway? Lucky for you I was there to save your skin. She's a lot tougher than you three put together, I can assure you of that, and killing her would only make her angry. She may live in the forest, but she has a long reach, you would do well to make peace with her some time soon. Perhaps bring her a present later once the dust has settled? I know there are many that would think the world would be better off without her, she is very evil after all, but just bear in mind that she holds down this area of the forest. If she was gone, then something even nastier would take her place. She is reasonable to a certain degree, what lies further south is less so. When Fenrir, Harvel and Arahel get back from the Cherbon forest Cavu meets them in Ferbone and says: 'Well, she rarely tells me everything and she may not know fully herself what is going on in Westgate. You have to understand, she uses her magic, her divination, her crystal ball and she sees things in the future. She saw something really, really bad happening to Westgate. She wants, at the very least, an agent or two there to keep an eye on things. She didn't specify what faction to join in the city, so I can only surmise that at this stage it doesn't matter. If I had to guess, it is merely to act as a cover, to give you some protection. Perhaps it is better to not be lone out of towners when whatever happens, actually happens?' ... 'I'm going to be away for a while. Things are heating up in the north and she is sending me on a mission to Neverwinter. I'll think of a way of getting a communication channel on the go, to offer you my sage wisdom if it is required. I'll make contact some time soon.' ... 'From what I've heard from Weynay and from what you know who has divined I think you can trust Nebulus the Rascal. I mean, to a certain extent. Don't trust him with your valuables, but if you ask him a question you'll get an honest answer. He's on the team and knows the city well. Use him.' Weynay gets Arahel to do her a favour: 'It was interesting to meet Cavu after hearing so much about him from my friend. Sounds like she had quite an adventure in Waterdeep with him. Still, from what I've heard recently, that was nothing compared to what she got up to later in the Plane of Shadows! Some people have exciting lives I suppose.' (Yes indeed, Sylvia is the friend of Weynay!) 'You are going back to Westgate I suppose?' 'Perhaps you could do me a small favour? There is... well, I suppose you don't have to know the details, but there is a statue in the gardens of Termadar. I pay a small amount to the gardner each year, ever year for the last three years, to keep it clean. It's just a few gold, here, can you give it to him? It's overdue and I've got three family's with fever in the village so I can't really leave.' In the garden of Termadar If Arahel does it and talks to the gardner he says 'Oo-ar! Tis a terrible shame indeed. The statue is of Sir Radron De Bon. As true and a noble knight you could not hope to meet. He has roamed far and wide through all of the Dragon Coast, writing wrongs and thwarting evil. Was engaged Weynay down in Ferbone, a lovely gel. Well, all I know is that he roamed into Cheborn forest on some quest and never came back. His family, assuming him dead, erected this statue in his honour. They were so sad though, that in the end they moved back to Cormyr. The lass sends me money, but in truth it is an honour to maintain the statue, I would do it without payment' When Fenrir finds the cottage has been burgled the watchman (the housekeepers brother in law) tells him: 'Sorry to say, my lord, but you have been the victim of a cunning burglar. Unfortunetly for you a lock is only as good as the door it is on, or indeed as good as the person that keeps the door. Well, I'm sure a lord of such fine character as yourself is not used to such things but sadly here in Westgate the only way to prevent yourself from being robbed in future, if you have the coin, is to pay off the Night Masks. It is a sad state of affairs I know, for me, a man of the law, to say such things, but none the less it is true.' Cavu's next letter 'Use whatever extra funds you need to make this happen, but you need to become the leaders of the faction you have chosen. Do it gently, but do whatever it takes to make this happen. If this seems impossible at this moment, then see how far you can get investigating the Snake Gate. From what I'm picking up from Gerty, I think that whatever you find there may help you with what you are doing in Westgate. In order to reply to this message, please write it in code and hand it to the merchant I named in my previous letter. You may expect a reply the next day. On getting out of the dungeon in the Plane of Shadows: You stand at the exit of the dungeon surveying a wide panorama of waste and decay. You are at the base of a tall finger of rock, one of many in the landscape, each of them jutting out of a black watered swamp. Thin mist and clouds of flies hang over the pestilential water untroubled by any wind. The air is hot and sticky, as if heralding a storm, and indeed, in the distance, across the wet flat lands you see a thunderstorm although it is too far to hear the crack of lighitng as it strikes the ground. There is no sun, moon or stars visible, just black clouds overhead. There is a perpetual gloomy twilight, nothing more. Where you are at the moment is about thirty feet above the swamp, on a slope that goes down into the swamp. To your north there seems to be nothing but endless swamp with the fingers of rock being the only feature to break up the landscape. To the south you see feint lights of what might be a settlement. Returning to the island: You exit the portal, then the ruins, stepping into the winter sunlight. To your suprise there is a nice little cottage sitting just to your right. Cavu opens the door to the cottage and beckons you inside. 'Come inside, have some tea!' The cottage only has one room but it is reasonably well furnished with four bunk beds, a table with eight chairs, a writing desk and fireplace that is keeping the interior nice and warm. At the table you see Nebulus the rascal. 'We were just going over our plans. Things have changed a little, after the... ahem... situation with Cormariel. It's not all bad news though. Gerty has decided to bring Nebulus on board to add some strategy to our efforts in Westgate.' Nebulus stands up and says, 'Oh yes, happy to be part of the team! And since I'm setting up shop here for a while, I may as well let you know my true identity...' Category:Westgate Adventure Category:Notes Category:Dungeons and Dragons